For Old Time's Sake
by Bibi-Hibiki
Summary: He hasn't seen him in ten years and he acts as if everything is ok. Mentions Reid/Hotch.


A/N: I Actually Forgot About This One Until I Found My Old Notebook Full Of Unpublished FanFics. Please R&R So I Know What You Guyz Think! ^.^

Warning: Mentions Slash.

Summary: He hasn't seen him in ten years and he acts as if everything is ok.

It was a warm, spring day when Spencer Reid took his young daughter for a walk in the park. He did this whenever the weather and job allowed it. He loved spending time with his family, his daughter especially. No one could tell that she was adopted though, given her appearance. She looked a lot like both her fathers. She had Reid's smarts though and gives him a run for his money even though she's three. His daughter spotted an ice cream vendor and her eyes lit up.

"Can I have Ice Cweam? Pwetty pweze wif a cherry on top?" She asked, bouncing in place. How could he say no to that? Reid smiled, paid for the ice cream and they made their way to a park bench. She was quietly eating her frozen treat and he was reading when he heard a voice behind him.

"Spencer?" The voice asked, uncertain. Reid turned around and saw none other than Jason Gideon. It took Reid a moment to register who was standing in front of him.

"G-Gideon?" Reid asked as he stood up. Gideon gave a warm smile as he walked closer to Reid and pulled him into a hug. Reid weakly returned to gesture.

"Wow, it's good to see you. How have you been?"

"Papa, who's this?" The little girl asked after she turned to face to new person.

"Hailey, this is Jason Gideon. An old friend." Reid told his daughter.

"Oh, ok. Hi!" She said with a huge smile and continued to eat her ice cream.

"You…have a daughter? Wow…" Gideon spoke as Reid tucked a stray strand of hair behind his left ear. Gideon noticed a gold band on Reid's left ring finger. "You're married, too? Well I'd assume so, you're not the type to have a one-night stand or anything. Who's the lucky woman? JJ?" Gideon asked. A small, nervous smile appeared on Reid's face.

"No, she married Rossi three years ago. They have a kid of their own the same age as Hailey.

"She did? I heard David joined the team after….." Gideon trailed off. "I would have never guessed the two of them." They were silent for a moment. "Well, then who's the lucky woman to be called Mrs. Reid?"

"Actually it's," Reid cleared his throat. "It's Aaron." Reid said as he looked down at his feet.

"Aaron? As in Aaron Hotchner?" Gideon asked and Reid nodded, still not looking up. Gideon was silent, thinking of what to say next. He always had his suspicions about Reid but never thought Hotch played for the other team. "How long?"

"We've been together for nine years. Married for five."

"Wow. Uh, congratulations."

"Thanks." Reid mumbled.

"What, uh, happened to Hailey?"

"I'm right here, silly!" The small child exclaimed at the mention of her name.

"No, not you sweetie. He means Jack's mommy."

"Oh…" Hailey said and started to read one of the book's she had in her bag. Reid smiled at her; she was so much like him.

"She was murdered. By George Foyet." Reid said.

"Foyet? The Boston Reaper's only surviving victim?" Gideon asked. Reid just stared at him with confusion.

"He _was_ the Reaper. How haven't you heard?"

"Oh…I don't pay attention to news much anymore." Gideon said and Reid sighed.

"Hailey divorced Aaron shortly after you left. A few months we got together. Hailey was murdered three years later. Aaron was devastated because he still cared for her deeply, which was understandable since she was the mother of his son. I offered to give him is space but he did the opposite and kept me close. Our relationship grew stronger and two years later we were married. I really wanted a child and Aaron wanted another one so three years ago we," Reid looked down at Hailey who wasn't paying attention "Adopted," Reid whispered. "Hailey and named her after one of the strongest women I knew." Gideon just stood there as Reid spoke.

"I…I'm sorry to hear about Hailey. But I'm happy for you. I'm glad you finally found someone that makes you happy." Gideon said sincerely. Reid felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Papa, what time is it?" Hailey asked looking up from her fourth book. Reid glanced at his watch. It was 3:30.

"Oh, it's time to go pick daddy up." Reid said as Hailey began to pack up her things. Reid looked back at Gideon. "Aaron had a meeting today that's over at four. We're supposed to go pick him up." Hailey began to pack up her things. Reid looked back at Gideon. "Aaron had a meeting today that's over at four. We're supposed to go pick him up."

"Oh, ok." Was all Gideon said, a look of disappointment on his face. Gideon reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper and a pen. He quickly wrote his number down and handed it to Reid. "Here. In case you want to get together sometime. For old time's sake." Reid took the paper and slipped it into his pocket.

"Yeah." Reid said as he took Hailey's hand. "You know, I was angry, hurt, confused, and upset when you left. But as the years went by I forgave you. I'm still upset slightly; I felt abandoned." Reid bit his bottom lip and smiled. "But Aaron's helped me through it all. I will call. Goodbye Gideon." Reid turned around and walked away from one of the only people he trusted his life with, even after all the years that pasted. Hailey let go of his hand and skipped a head a little. Gideon couldn't help but smile at how much Reid has grown up. Ten long years is a long time to go without someone you truly care about but maybe now they can change that. Gideon walked away in the opposite direction and hoped Reid would call to get together, maybe even play chess, for old time's sake.

A/N: Okayz, I Hope You Enjoyed This. I Haven't Written Gideon In Any Of My Fics, Even In Mention, So Here He Is For Once. Please Review So I Know What You Guyz Think! ^.^

~Bibi


End file.
